Lo fabuloso de la autoestima
by Cotic
Summary: Liechestein y Lituania se sienten débiles, inútiles, naciones sin poder incapaces de defenderse a sí mismos y a los que quieren: no pueden más con ello. Sin embargo, un encuentro casual en un camino de tierra o una llamada pueden cambiar más de lo que uno cree...


Lily se miró al espejo y sorbió fuerte por la nariz, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué no podía parecerse un poco más a Vash? Quería ser fuerte como él, quería que las voces que la criticaban no tuvieran nada que decir, quería… quería cambiar.

Pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, nunca dejaba atrás a la Lily débil y llorica. Nunca llegaba a borrar del todo a esa niña que nunca crecería, a esa chiquilla demasiado acostumbrada a esconderse tras la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Lily?

La voz de Vash se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, y Lily se apresuró a agachar la cabeza y fingir que se peinaba para tapar el reflejo de su cara enrojecida y congestionada.

-¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y supo, sin necesidad de espejo, que los pasos decididos que se escuchaban eran los de Vash.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Claro –se esforzó por contener los temblores de su voz, todavía un poco ronca.- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Bueno, normalmente quieres entrenar conmigo a estas horas, y como no llegabas me he preguntado si no te sentirías bien. –replicó, tan seco como siempre, pero Lily había aprendido a diferenciar los leves matices que su voz dejaba traslucir: estaba preocupado.

-No, estoy bien. Es sólo que hoy me encuentro un poco… cansada. Hoy no he dormido demasiado bien –"he estado llorando por no poder ser una mejor hermana, una mejor nación… una mejor persona"-. Pero probablemente esta tarde me encuentre mejor.

-¿Estás segura? No pasa nada si algunos días te tomas un descanso. Sé que has estado trabajando muy duro estos últimos meses.

-Te digo que estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una mala noche, no te preocupes de más.

-…bueno. –Vash podía decir que algo no estaba bien con su hermanita, pero… bien, él nunca había sido una persona muy perceptiva que digamos: no era capaz de encontrar el fallo.- Pero si necesitas ayuda para algo o te sientes mal, llámame.

-Sí, hermanito –accedió ella, mientras se ocupaba del fingido dilema entre escoger el lazo verde o el azul.- Que te vaya bien. –lo despidió cuando éste se marchaba.

-Déjanos solos, Toris. –el señor Iván lo despachó: se veía claramente que ahora mismo tan sólo tenía atención para el pobre y tembloroso Raivis; que le lanzó una mirada acongojada.

"Lo siento, Raivis. No soy suficientemente fuerte" se disculpó mentalmente, mientras se volvía.

-¿Quiere que haga algo más?

-¿Hmmm? No, hoy tienes el día libre.

-Sí, señor. –y salió.

Por el camino de vuelta a su habitación, mantuvo la mirada baja y se mordió el labio, intentando bloquear todos esos pensamientos de odio hacia sí mismo por su impotencia. Era tan frustrante. Tan doloroso. A veces no podía evitar sentirse como si no fuera algo más que simple nada. No ayudaba a nadie, no hacía nada reconocible, no… no le importaba a nadie, tampoco. Mordió más fuerte, hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre.

¿Por qué era tan difícil estar solo de pronto? ¡Eran muchos años viviendo así! ¿Qué había hecho que de repente todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos afloraran? Pensó, deseando que volvieran a enterrarse.

Con un suspiro propio de alguien que ha sufrido demasiado, de alguien agotado, se quitó el delantal que el señor Iván les obligaba a llevar, y lo tiró de mala gana sobre la cama: era tan… denigrante. También se cambió la ropa de trabajo por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de rayas verdes que le había regalado Feliks tiempo atrás. No cabía duda de que era de él, desde luego: no con ése corazón rosa de la etiqueta.

"Bueno, al menos está por dentro…".

Entonces, su teléfono sonó.

Lily golpeó débilmente con el pie una piedrecita del camino. Había decidido dar un paseo y despejarse.

-¡Pyo! –de pronto, ante el completo silencio que inundaba el parque a las siete de la mañana, un sonidito agudo se escuchó.- ¡Pyo! ¡Pyo!

Lily se miró en derredor, buscando el origen de ése silbido, que resultó ser un pequeño pájaro amarillo que reposaba entre la hierba, y al que, al parecer, había golpeado accidentalmente chutando la piedrecilla.

-¡Pyo! ¡Pyo, pyo! –en cualquier caso, no parecía muy molesto con ella cuando se acercó, puesto que voló hacia su mano en cuanto ella se agachó para verlo mejor.

-Buenos días a ti también. –saludó ella de vuelta, mirándolo fijamente. Ése pájaro… ¿no era acaso un pollito, ahora que se fijaba? Que ella supiera, tan sólo había un pollito en el mundo que supiera volar…

-¡Gilbird! ¡Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas! –y con una ceja arqueada en sorpresa, su dueño miró a Lily- Ya veo que te has dado prisa en encontrar una señorita. ¡No esperaba menos del asombroso Gilbird! Después de todo, has aprendido de mí. ¡Kesesesese!

-Bu-buenos días, Gilbert. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros y se agachó también, a su lado.

-A veces está bien caminar solo a estas horas, en vez de correr de la chalada de la sartén.

-¿La chalada de la sartén?

-La marimacho –al ver que ese sobrenombre tampoco le sonaba, optó por su nombre humano:- Elisabetha.

-¿La señorita Hungría? ¡Imposible! ¡Ella nunca haría algo tan violento! –se sorprendió.

En respuesta, el albino le enseñó el moratón que tenía en el hombro, levantando la camiseta de manga corta negra que se había puesto.

-Esa mujer puede dar auténtico miedo, te lo aseguro. De todos modos, dejaré que continúes tu paseo también. Gilbird. –lo llamó, con la mano extendida.

-Pyo. -¿replicó? El ave sin moverse.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Pyo, pyo, pyo.

-Oh, venga ya.

Lily alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro, preguntándose qué se estarían diciendo, si es que realmente estaban manteniendo una conversación y el prusiano no había recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza.

-Pyo.

-Está bien. Pero sólo un rato. –y acto seguido, se volvió hacia la joven- Gilbird dice que quiere brindarte nuestra asombrosa compañía. Por supuesto, no dirás que no a algo tan genial como eso, ¿verdad? –y sin darle tiempo a responder, añadió- ¡Kesesesese, lo imaginaba!

Sin pedir permiso, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, causándole un rubor más que notorio, y echó a andar hacia el pueblo.

-¡O sea, como que te quiero aquí ya!

-¿Feliks?

-¿Y quién más iba a ser, con esta fabulosa voz? –se escuchó un resoplido exasperado- Como que, tipo, a veces me pregunto en qué mundo vives… vamos, ¿por qué no escucho movimiento? Deberías estar encendiendo el coche ya.

-Pero ¿qué pasa?

-¿Pues qué va a pasar? ¡Que quiero estar contigo! Hace como siglos que no hablamos. Y, o sea, te tengo que enseñar lo último que me he comprado ¡es totalmente fabuloso! ¡Anda, te espero! ¡Chao! –y colgó antes de que el lituano pudiera negarse.

-Bueno… de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer hoy. –se dijo, y no tardó en coger el coche y recorrer la distancia desde casa del señor Iván hasta la casa de su amigo de la infancia, al cual, en realidad había visto hacía tan sólo un mes. Pero sus exageraciones eran parte de su encanto, al fin y al cabo.

-¡O sea, como que pensaba que no ibas a llegar nuuuunca! –le abrió la puerta cuando éste todavía no había llegado siquiera al umbral.- ¡Venga, ven! –le tomó de la mano y tiró de él con energía escaleras arriba.- ¡Vas a ver! ¡La mejor es esa camiseta de My Little Pony rosa palo, la vas a adorar! ¡Y esa falda a cuadros fucsia también es divina, vas a ver!

-Ummm… seguro que sí.

Ante su poco entusiasta respuesta, la nación de Polonia se giró: dado que estaba un par de escalones por encima, quedaban a la misma altura.

-¿Liet, estás bien? No te ves para nada animado ¿sabes?

Ante su mohín infantil, Toris esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí. Sí, no te preocup… ¡ouch! –se quejó al recibir un golpecito en la frente, cortesía del rubio.- ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿Y esa excusa? ¿A qué venía? ¡Tú y yo no nos mentimos, Liet! –le reprochó, con las manos en la cintura.

-Yo no…

-¡Como lo digas me voy a enfadar! ¡Y si me enfado, tu capital será Varsovia!

-Varsovia es una ciudad bonita. –intentó desviar el tema con un halago. Solía funcionar con Feliks.

-¡Varsovia es una ciudad fabulosa, pero eso no viene al caso! Vamos a mi habitación. –y volvió a tirar de él, esta vez mucho menos animado y sin decir palabra.

¿Tan obvio era? Probablemente no, se dijo, pero se olvidaba con demasiada frecuencia de la perspicacia de Feliks para estas cosas.

Una vez en la enorme habitación del anfitrión, Toris fue empujado contra la cama, y Feliks se le sentó en las rodillas, dejando que tan sólo unos pocos centímetros separaran sus rostros.

-O sea, como que ni sueñes con que no me lo vas a contar todo.

-Aquí tienen: un chocolate suizo para la señorita y un café para el señor. –la camarera les dejó las bebidas en la mesa y se marchó, dejándolos solos.

-Esto… no es que me queje, pero ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta invitación? –preguntó una insegura Lily, mirando tímidamente a los ojos rojizos del prusiano.

-A que es hora de desayunar ¡y el café de ése tipo tenía una pinta asombrosa! Además, una bebida caliente siempre te anima, y tú tenías pinta de necesitar que alguien te animara. ¿A que sí? No, no hace falta que lo digas, ¡el asombroso yo nunca se equivoca! ¡kesesesese!

No es como si Lily hubiera podido decir mucho, en realidad: sentía que había enmudecido del susto.

"¿Habré preocupado a Vash?" se preguntaba; lo único que le faltaba era ser todavía más inútil: ni siquiera podía soportar pensarlo. Con las manos temblorosas, rompió a llorar.

-¡Woah! Sabía que tenía razón, pero no _tanta_ razón –se sorprendió el albino; sin embargo, no hizo nada para acercarse a ella: tan sólo le acercó la servilleta que le habían puesto con el café y esperó a que se calmara un poco.- ¿Quieres contármelo? –se ofreció- Después de todo, mis consejos siempre son asombrosos. –se escuchó un "pyo"- ¿ves? Gilbird también lo piensa.

-Da igual lo que me sugieras: ya lo he intentado todo. –replicó con voz entrecortada, antes de tomar la servilleta y sonarse con ella.

-¿Para conseguir qué? –preguntó con calma Gilbert.

-¡Para cambiar!

-¿Y por qué alguien como tú iba a querer cambiar, uh?

-…¿qué?

-Que por qué ibas a querer cambiar, si ya tienes todo lo que podrías querer: eres guapa, lista, capaz de dejar a alguien fuera de combate si quieres y también a alguien que te quiera.

-¡N-no es cierto! ¡No es para nada ci-cierto! –Sollozó, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.- ¡Soy débil y soy cobarde, no soy más que una carga! –confesó aquello que le había estado atormentando desde hacía tiempo.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Pero si eres el estereotipo de chica perfecta personificado! ¿O es que no te ves?

-No… no es verdad. Sólo estás diciendo esas cosas porque eres amable.

-Es verdad que soy asombroso y amable –admitió-, pero por eso sólo me junto con gente igualmente asombrosa y amable. Y ahora me estoy juntando contigo ¿no?

-Pero…

-¡Shhh! –le chistó- ¡Creía que ya habíamos aclarado que la asombrosa nación prusiana nunca se equivoca! Además, ¿quién dice que no eres asombrosa? –Ante su silencio, él prosiguió- ¿lo ves? Sólo tú. Tú eres la única que piensa mentiras horribles sobre ti.

-¡Son ciertas!

-No lo son. Y si sigues diciéndote eso a ti misma, te vas a romper –le advirtió, y por primera vez le dirigió una mirada de verdadera lástima.- ¿Sabes? Odio cuando la gente se hace eso a sí misma. Es tan... en fin ¿qué sentido tiene? Es deprimente y no hace ningún bien. ¡Es mucho mejor poner la espalda recta, la cabeza alta y desafiar a los demás con la mirada!

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? Nunca has estado en mi situación: eres una nación fuerte.

-No, soy una nación muerta –corrigió.- ¿Qué nunca he estado en tu situación? ¿Y cómo crees que estaba cuando volví a mi casa, cuando Iván me liberó, con la moral hecha trizas y mi identidad borrada del mapa para siempre? Claro que he estado en tu situación: por eso te digo que no te hundas. –suspiró. Gilbird había hecho bien al obligarle a ayudar a Lily: no podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto lo necesitaba.

-¡Pero eso es tan tonto! ¿Cómo vas a ser tú una persona débil? ¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo fabuloso que estuviste en la guerra Livona? ¿Y qué me dices de _Wielka Wojna_? ¡Fuimos totalmente geniales entonces! ¡Casi tan geniales como mi camiseta nueva de My Little Pony!

-¡Después de un montón de derrotas y humillaciones!

-Bueno, sí; pero al final salió bien. ¿Cómo es eso… "quien ríe el último ríe mejor"?

Toris desvió la mirada.

-Como sea, en la guerra lituano-polaca-teutónica, tú me ayudaste.

-¿Y? ¿Por eso eres más débil? ¿Por qué tienes buenos, ¡qué digo buenos! ¡los más fabulosos!, aliados?

-No, soy débil por depender de ti.

-¡Argh! ¡Deja de ser tan cabezota, ¿quieres?! Si te digo que eres fuerte, es porque eres fuerte.

-¡Pero no me puedo enfrentar a Iván, aún así!

-¡No digas tonterías! Claro que te puedes enfrentar a Iván si quieres. Pero ¿de verdad debo ser yo quien te diga que eso de las guerras está pasadísimo de moda aquí? Ya no se lleva: perder tantas vidas, herirse tanto tan sólo por un poco más de territorio es ahora una tontería. Lo que haces es… es como preocuparte porque ya no te caben los leggins de leopardo de hace veinte años. ¿Qué importa si no te entran? ¡Son horribles y no te los vas a poner en tu vida! Porque, tipo, créeme, no voy a dejar que los pongas otra vez mientras viva.

Recordando el incidente de los leggins y las tres botellas de vodka, le subieron los colores.

-Feliks, no sé si intentas subirme la autoestima o destrozarla.

-¡O sea, como que es obvio que subírtela! Pero te estás preocupando por tonterías, así que ¡relájate y vive la vida! Ya me ocuparé yo de que las cosas cambien con ese ruso sin sentido de la moda.-y sin dejarle tiempo para replicar lo besó con firmeza.- Borra esa mueca de tu cara o te saldrán arrugas. Y cierra la boca, ya sé que soy el mejor besando, esa cara de pasmo no es necesaria –sonrió orgulloso y le dio un abrazo antes de alejarse.- Ahora, ¡es hora de que te enseñe el conjunto! Ya verás que es fabulosidad pura, Liet.

Y entonces, Toris se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón: no tenía caso preocuparse por eso. Seguro que ya encontraría una solución a su debido tiempo, y seguro que no sería una guerra.

-¡Liet!

-Ya voy, Po...

Con una mano le acarició el cabello mientras le preguntaba:

-Dime: ¿hay una sola persona a la que le caigas mal, acaso? –era la séptima vez que quedaban para tomar algo, pero Gilbert todavía no había logrado que Lily cediera y viera lo genial que podía ser. Era un poco frustrante, sí, pero al menos había logrado que ella ya no se echara a llorar cada vez que pensaba en sí misma. En el fondo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien: el brillo de sus ojos se lo decía.

-Pues… seguro que las hay. Vash dice que no se puede caer bien a todo el mundo.

-¡Eso es lo que dice la gente que no cae bien a todo el mundo! Pero tú y yo somos la prueba de que no es así.

-Pero… la señorita Hungría…

-¡La marimacho me ama, en el fondo! Bueno, ¡hasta yo me amo! Quiero decir ¡mírame!

Y cuando ella alzó la mirada para hacerle caso, los labios de él la sorprendieron posándose sobre los propios. El beso no fue más que eso, un ligero roce, pero para ella fue mucho más: fue su corazón palpitando de nervios, su mente quedándose en blanco, su cuerpo tenso relajándose. Fue una panacea.

-Y aquí la prueba irrefutable de que tengo razón. ¿O te crees que yo besaría a cualquiera? ¿Qué me gustaría cualquier chica que me encontrara por el camino un día normal y corriente? No hay duda de que soy bastante más asombroso que eso.

-Yo… yo… ¿te gusto?

-No, te he besado para que te callaras.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡No! Bueno, en parte sí: a veces hasta yo me canso de escuchar tantas bobadas juntas. Pero para eso están las lecciones de autoestima del asombroso Gilbert, para remediarlo. Ahora, íbamos diciendo…

**Uhm... espero que os haya gustado éste fic, es el primero que hago entre personajes (aunque sí he escrito dos o tres xreader antes), así que no sé qué tal habrá salido (he hecho lo que he podido para evitar el OoC), pero a mí me gustó bastante escribirlo: hacía bastante que tenía una idea como ésa en la cabeza, y éstas parejas me parecían perfectas para un fic sobre la baja autoestima (¿quién mejor que Gilbert y Feliks para subírtela?).**

**Y, aunque es verdad que me he centrado más en el romanticismo en una pareja que en otra, es porque el LietPo no es (aquí) exáctamente una pareja, y en mi cabeza son más bien amigos con derecho a roce (por eso no se le da tanta importancia al beso entre ellos, y sin embargo sí se la da al pico de Gilbert y Lily, aunque sea sólo eso -considero a Lily un personaje al que eso ya le parece algo bastante importante-). Espero que no os haya molestado :D**

**Y... bueno, eso es todo. De verdad espero que os haya gustado, pero si no es el caso, me gustaría que me dejárais un review para decirme en qué puedo mejorar :) ¡Gracias!**


End file.
